Wicked Ways
by fembuck
Summary: Eleanor has a dirty mouth, but Max doesn't mind. In fact, it's one of the things Max likes most about her.


**Wicked Ways**

Max's fingers traced Eleanor's features gently; trailing down the bridge of her nose, and ghosting over soft cheeks, before she brushed her thumb over Eleanor's plump bottom lip, a soft smile tugging up the corners of her mouth as she gazed at the blonde, watching her fingers explore.

"What exactly," Eleanor began, her voice crisp and proper, "are you smiling about?"

Max's lips parted as she gasped playfully.

"A whole sentence without cursing," Max breathed out, smiling again when a little pout touched Eleanor's lips. "Max is surprised by this turn of events, but charmed by it," the brunette continued, dipping her head forward to kiss Eleanor sweetly.

Eleanor released a huffy sigh when Max pulled back from her lips and the sound of it made Max's eyes crinkle at the sides as a warm smile formed on her lips.

"I don't curse that much," Eleanor muttered indignantly, looking up at Max through her eyelashes with a wounded expression.

That statement drew a burst of incredulous laughter from Max and upon hearing it Eleanor's pout deepened into a frown.

"Oui, you do," Max breathed out when her laughter finally died down. "You are worse than the pirates." She stroked Eleanor's cheek tenderly. "Luckily for you however, you are considerably cuter than them, so Max does not mind," she declared before impishly pinching Eleanor's cheek.

Eleanor drew her head back, away from Max's hand, and then lifted her own hand to swat at Max's, trying to bar the brunette from gaining access to her face. Max was undeterred by Eleanor's efforts however, and she continued to reach for Eleanor until Eleanor was able to grab hold of Max's wrists and hold them in place.

Max's eyelashes fluttered when Eleanor took possession of her wrists, and a shaky breath escaped from between her lips.

"Max doesn't mind," Eleanor drawled knowingly, her lips curving sensually around each word as she stared unblinkingly into Max's eyes. "Quelle fucking surprise," she whispered, slipping her hands from Max's wrists so that she could wrap them around Max's body. "If I recall correctly," Eleanor continued, dipping her head down to brush her lips over the teasing swell of Max's breast. "And I always recall correctly," she breathed, smiling wickedly as she drew her hand along Max's bare thigh and then gently caressed the underside of Max's knee.

Max's eyes squeezed shut and she gasped, her hips rolling with need, just as Eleanor knew they would. That spot always lit Max up like a torch.

"You like my filthy mouth, and all of its dirty fucking ways," Eleanor whispered before sucking hotly on Max's throat.

"What ways?" Max panted softly, one of her hands clutching at Eleanor's back while the other cupped the back of Eleanor's neck, holding her in place as Eleanor continued to expertly assault Max's neck with her mouth.

"You know what ways," Eleanor breathed out, her breath hot against Max's sensitive skin. "Your pussy weeps in want of them," she continued, smirking as she drew her finger lightly along the dampening strip of cloth that covered Max's sex.

"Tell me again," Max sighed as Eleanor teased her with her fingers and her lips.

Eleanor moaned softly, her teeth nipping lightly at the warm flesh of Max's neck as her fingers pressed firmly against Max, drawing a deep sound of pleasure from the depths of the brunette. "Tell Max how much you want her." Max lifted her hands to Eleanor's face and urged her head back until she could see Eleanor's eyes. "Tell Max what you want to do," she continued, watching as Eleanor's cheeks flushed with arousal and pupils dilated desirously.

"On the bed," Eleanor husked, her breath already falling heavily as her hands squeezed anxiously at Max's thighs, desperate - and growing more so by the second - to see and touch more of Max. "On your back. I want you on your back," Eleanor whispered roughly.

Max smiled at her, gentle and knowing, then, still holding Eleanor's eyes, she gracefully slid off of the blonde's lap and onto the mattress.

"Come," Max breathed out when she had arranged herself comfortably on the bed.

She crooked her finger at Eleanor, beckoning her. Eleanor watched her for a moment, her gaze openly worshipful, and then she stood and began to undress.

By the time Eleanor crawled onto the bed and then onto Max, the brunette had managed to rid herself of her shirt. Once Eleanor joined her, they removed Max's skirt and underclothes together, and then Max was as gloriously naked as Eleanor.

"Is this all for me?" Eleanor asked playfully as she ran her hands up Max's thighs.

"Every inch," Max purred, stretching sensuously before spreading her legs wider to make more room Eleanor between them. "Every drop," she breathed, biting down on her bottom lip coquettishly as she bucked her hips suggestively.

"Angel," Eleanor husked, her eyes roving over Max's face, trying to comprehend the beauty that lay in her arms. "I'm going to make you come so fucking hard," she promised, leaning down to whisper the words into Max's ear.

"Beast," Max sighed, her eyes closing in pleasure as she nuzzled her face into Eleanor's neck, pressing hot, wet kisses to the blonde's pale, glistening throat.

"Such is the power you hold over me. Robbing me of thought and reason," Eleanor murmured, "In your presence I am nothing but animal desire." Her hand slipped between Max's legs and her fingers made contact with slippery flesh. "I am hunger and thirst," Eleanor whispered, her breath hitching as she pressed a finger into Max and felt the brunette squeeze at her, trying to keep her inside. "And lust," she husked before dropping her head to Max's chest, finally taking an aching dusky nipple into her mouth. "It consumes me," Eleanor sighed hotly around the hard brown peak.

"Consume me," Max panted in response.

Eleanor smiled and slipped a second finger inside of Max, drawing a moan from the brunette.

"How's this?" Eleanor asked, entering Max firmly and deeply as the question fell from her lips.

"C'est bien," Max moaned, her hips arching up to meet Eleanor's fingers.

"Good?" Eleanor breathed out. "I can do better," she declared a moment later, her lips curving up wickedly as she moved her thumb to Max's clit and stroked.

Max's head tipped back and a deep groan slipped past her lips.

"You feel so fucking good," Eleanor rasped, liquid heat traveling through her and pooling between her legs as Max's eyes closed, and she bit down on her bottom lip, overcome with arousal. "Were it possible I would spend my every waking moment inside of you, fucking you, making you come." A wistful sigh escaped Eleanor. "Would that woman could survive on pussy alone," she breathed out, grinning when Max's eyes snapped open and caught Eleanor's. "Oh," Eleanor breathed out, looking down at Max, able to see her desire as clearly as if it had been painted on. "You liked the sound of that. Is that what you want, Max? Is it fucking suppertime?"

"Do you need me to … ring a bell?" Max asked, her words interrupted by a moan that resulted from Eleanor's thumb beginning to toy with her clit in earnest. "Max is ready for you," she sighed, arching her back sensuously.

"Yes she is," Eleanor whispered, then, careful not to disturb the rhythm of her fingers, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Max's, kissing the brunette eagerly, and then desperately, when Max's hands tangled anxiously in her hair.

They stayed like that for some time, Eleanor's fingers burrowing inside of Max, fucking her hard and deep as they kissed. Then …

"N'arrêtez pas!" Max gasped, her hand automatically moving between their bodies and grasping Eleanor's wrist in an attempt to stop the blonde's fingers from moving further away from her pussy, which was still in desperate need of them.

"I'm not stopping," Eleanor assured Max, kissing her gently until Max's grip on her hand loosened and Max was once again sighing into her mouth. "I want to have you with my mouth," Eleanor breathed into their kiss, and with those words, all of the tension that had drained from Max's body returned with a vengeance and Max's hips bucked, arching towards Eleanor in terrible need.

"Eleanor," she panted urgently.

She wanted to say more. She wanted to beg. She wanted to tell Eleanor how wet she was for her, how much she needed her, how much she wanted to come for her, but her desire had reached a point where she was almost beyond words.

"Ssh," Eleanor murmured gently before kissing Max softly. "You're fine," she breathed out soothingly against Max's lips. "I made you a promise. Remember?"

Max moaned her affirmation.

"What did I promise?" Eleanor asked.

Max whimpered and shifted against the mattress anxiously.

"What did I promise?" Eleanor asked again.

"Make me come," Max sighed. "Hard."

"So hard," Eleanor confirmed. "I promise, I'll make you come so fucking hard," she breathed out, kissing Max's lips one more time, before she began to kiss her way down Max's body.

When Eleanor took Max into her mouth for the first time that night, she moaned, and for a few minutes she allowed herself to indulge, exploring Max's pussy, licking and sucking and breathing her in. She enjoyed pleasuring Max with her mouth, and on another night she would have taken her time to prolong Max's pleasure and her own. But on this night, Max was in such a state that Eleanor knew that she could not tease the woman anymore. Max needed to come, and truthfully, Eleanor was desperate to make her come.

Slipping her fingers inside of Max once again, Eleanor took Max's clit between her lips and sucked.

Max's hands moved to Eleanor's head, tangling in her hair, holding the blonde's face where it was.

Eleanor sucked harder and her fingers pumped faster.

A litany of breathy French phrases that Eleanor was too distracted to translate fell from Max's lips one after the other.

Eleanor's left hand slipped from Max's thigh and took hold of Max's ass.

Max's hips bucked, and soon, the only sounds she was capable of generating were harsh pants, and moans.

Eleanor's finger slipped between the cheeks of Max's ass as her tongue fluttered against Max's clit.

Max's thighs tensed, her hips canting up towards Eleanor as her fingers tightened in Eleanor's hair.

Eleanor moaned into Max as her finger brushed over Max's back passage.

The touch was light, but Max felt it, and when she did her eyes closed and her lips parted in a silent cry as she came, hard.

Eleanor stayed between Max's legs, using her fingers and mouth to prolong Max's orgasm until Max finally collapsed against the mattress, the room spinning around her as she closed her eyes and tried to control her harsh breathing.

Eleanor kissed her way up Max's body slowly, lips exploring Max's taut abdomen and her full breasts and her warm neck until they were face to face again.

"Welcome back," Eleanor breathed out, smiling down at Max boastfully when Max's hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Pompous ass," Max replied even though her lips were curved up happily as she gazed at Eleanor.

Eleanor shrugged blithely, and then arched a golden eyebrow at Max and asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Teach you a lesson," Max replied, smacking the side of Eleanor's ass before she flipped them over, leaving her lording over Eleanor.

"Why? Have I been naughty?" Eleanor asked innocently, her pretty eyes widening as she gazed up at Max.

"Always," Max breathed out, slipping her thigh between Eleanor's. "You are a very bad girl."

"I don't mean to be," Eleanor replied, her words sounding sincere enough though the mischievous twinkling in her eyes gave her away her teasing mood. "I want to be good. Please, teach me how to be a good girl for you," Eleanor pleaded, grasping at Max's hands and dramatically drawing them up to cover her heart.

"So cheeky," Max murmured, slipping off of Eleanor before nudging the blonde with her hand, urging her to turn over onto her stomach.

"Too cheeky," Max breathed out once Eleanor had moved into position.

"You know it makes you we…"

Max raised her hand and then brought it down on Eleanor left ass cheek.

"Max!" Eleanor gasped in surprise, having not truly expected Max to spank her despite the brunette's insinuations.

"Did you not beg Max to educate you?" Max asked pointedly as Eleanor's body began to relax against the mattress again, the tension dissipating when Eleanor was able to process that Max's hand connecting with her flesh hadn't caused her any true pain.

"I was being playful," Eleanor groused, turning her head to the side so that Max would be able to see how she pouted.

"Aww," Max cooed, "pauvre bébé," she continued which resulted in Eleanor's eyes narrowing at Max before she stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

"I just, very skillfully, provided you with intense sexual pleasure," Eleanor began ostentatiously. "You really ought to be kinder to me."

"D'accord," Max agreed, her voice soft and sweet though the look in her eyes was a decidedly saucy one.

"Now Max," Eleanor began, however before she could get any more than that out of her mouth, Max slipped her hand between Eleanor and the mattress, and her fingers teased along the length of Eleanor's swollen pussy.

Eleanor's eyes closed and she moaned low and long before breathing out a drawn out, "Fuck."

"That sounds like a good plan," Max replied, slipping her fingers inside of Eleanor, a naughty smile pulling up the corners of her mouth at moment later when Eleanor gasped and then buried her face in the pillow below her, groaning.

Max released a thoughtful little purr.

"It seems Max is not the only one with a fondness for dirty ways," she declared smugly a moment later.

And then, she set about proving her theory, twice.

The End


End file.
